


Sombras bajo el sol

by Chaskaf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Wars world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaskaf/pseuds/Chaskaf
Summary: Bucky es hijo, hermano, mejor amigo. Pero también es un nombre que busca el amanecer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers





	Sombras bajo el sol

I

Sus pies descalzos sienten la fría tierra, el viento sacude su camisón que usa como pijama el cual toca sus tobillos. Bucky sabe que si su madre le sorprende le va dar un buen castigo. Pero esta dispuesto a recibirlo mientras pueda verlo.  
Al amanecer.  
Bucky piensa que con cuatro años es algo que debe ver. Verlo realmente, no solo en una imágen que su mente proyecta por los cuentos que comenta la profesora, ni por las historias que su padre le cuenta sobre la guerra y el sobrevivir para cuando salga el sol. Es algo que necesita verlo. Entonces esta parado ahi, sobre la azotea de aquel edificio, sobre la gente que despierta y el que ruido comienza.  
Bucky, sin embargo, no le toma interés. Sus ojos solo están fijos en aquélla luz naranja que va apareciendo entre los otros edificios del vecindario. Es lento, y aunque no puede ver directamente el sol, se siente emocionado. Es como si algo dentro de el también despertará. Algo que de pronto le hace recordar su nombre. 

II.

Bucky patea una lata vacia, mientras oculta sus manos en los bolsillos. Esta enojado. Con Steve que camina a su lado, con su madre por gritarle frente a todos sus amigos, y por no haber podido esquivar el golpe de aquel matón.  
Lo peor es que nada bueno pasa después de eso. El matón volverá a fastidiar, su madre seguirá tratándolo como un niño aunque este cerca de cumplir nueve, y Steve nunca se disculpará. Aunque sea su culpa de aquella pelea.  
A veces Bucky quiere cambiar las cosas. Quiere mandar a ese matón a otro pais, quiere irse a vivir solo y dejar de ser amigo de Steve. Quiere, quiere. Pero luego solo se queda con la idea de mandar al abusivo a otro lugar. Mientras los otros pensamientos se van oscureciendo, mientras piensa en su madre cuando le recibe al llegar a casa, y caminar junto a Steve hasta que esté le dice:  
"Buck, quedate a cenar" 

III

Cierra los ojos cuando la bibliotecaria abre las páginas del libro que acaba de devolver. Esperando lo que va decirle...

"Tiene un rayon aqui"

Demonios. 

"Si, mi hermana menor estaba jugando y..." Y es cierto. Solo habia sido un par de segundos que despegó la vista de ese libro cuando su hermana Becca, de cinco años, habia creído que era un buen libro para dibujar. 

"Mira niño" empieza la mujer, y Bucky esta cansado. Ya tiene catorce ¿es que debes tener bigotes para que dejen de decirte niño? "No importa como lo hiciste, sino como piensas solucionarlo"

"Bueno intenté borrarlo y..."

La mujer hace un gesto de molestia.

"Tienes que comprar otro"

"Señora, creo que es obvio que la razón que llevo libros, es porque no tengo dinero para comprar ni una página de ellos" expone alzando encogiendo los hombros. 

"Tus padres..."

Y eso era como tocar una vena. 

"Bien, pero que le parece si... Si en vez de comprar lo pago con trabajo" negocia con una sonrisa "eh visto que la biblioteca está algo sucia"

La bibliotecaria se muestra ofendida por un par de segundos, pero su expresión cambia como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea. 

"Atrás tengo algunos libros que falta clasificar" señala una puerta detrás de ella "¿quieres ser perdonado? pues empieza por ello"

Bucky sonrie, pero su sonrisa se tuerce cuando al cruzar la puerta no le esperaba algunos libros, sino mas de lo que a simple vista puede contar.  
Suspira con cansancio mientras sigue a la bibliotecaria que va explicándo sobre: escoger, buscar, cambiar, sellar. Pero pronto Bucky ya no escucha, no porque se sienta aburrido, mas bien por una interesante sensación. Una que parece subir por su pecho. Es como la emoción que siente cada que esta rodeado de libros, pero esta es diferente. Diferente a cuando esta cerca a los estantes de libros ya acomodados, diferente a cuando pasa junto a la librería. Es mas como una sensación de desorden, una buena, una que siente que esta en la mente de cada escritor de esos libros. 

IV

El sonido de la explosión parece dejarlo sordo unos segundos, hasta que se sacude y grita que le sigan. Las balas brillan y dejan de hacerlo cuando toca el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros y cae sobre la tierra muerta. Entonces en medio de esa negrura, donde se escupe sangre y se saborea pólvora, Bucky nota un instante como su mente parece no conocer nada mas que este escenario. Confundido o quizá asustado con algo mas que alguna bala perfore su pecho, busca atraer a sus padres, su hermana e incluso a Steve, atraer el recuerdo de aquellas personas que mas quiere, pero no hay nada, y no aparece nada cuando hay otra explosión.  
"¡Derecha!" Grita en automático. Y ya lo olvidado ¿En que estaba pensado? Sobrevir, que no te atrapen, que no te maten. Sobrevivir. 

V

El dolor parece disminuir. Y en su lugar llega una sensación de calma. Como la canción de su madre, la risa de Becca, la voz calmada de su padre, del sonido del carboncillo sobre la hoja cuando Steve dibuja, y aquellos sonidos crean una melodía suave. Y siente paz, en medio de ese escenario blanco, donde a dejado de caer y ahora es parte de la fría nieve. 

VI

Es su propia voz, eso cree, se escucha distante, muy lejos. Es como un eco que repite y repite ¿Una palabra? ¿Una orden? ¿Un nombre? Su misión empiezo y aún no termina, pero alguien grita.  
Y aunque su cuerpo no duda, siente como su mente tambalea. 

VII

Lo ve de lejos. Le recuerda a su padre, incluso con la esposa e hijos alrededor. Pero cuando la esposa de aquel hombre le dice "James" Bucky siente una opresión en el pecho. Becca llamo a su hijo como su hermano desaparecido.  
Lo llamo como él, y Bucky no pude evitar llorar. 

VIII

Es como parpadear. Desaparece y vuelve. 

IX

El recuerdo sobre si mismo de niño, observando el amanecer es borroso, pero esta seguro que es real. Ahora cien años despues, el ve como el sol cae, ve los colores transformándose. Azul, naranja, rosa. Y gris. No hay edificios, no hay montañas. Solo el mar extendiéndos hacia donde sus ojos no pueden alcanzar ver. Como un infinito extendiéndose, como su vida que se alarga y como esa imagen que va oscureciendo por el ocaso perdido.  
Pero aún cuando hay tanta oscuridad, aun cuando hay tantas sombras en su mente los cuáles jamas se vayan. Él sabe su nombre y lo siente suyo. Tal como siente esta noche, tal como siente que el sol volverá.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Vuelvo con una historia de Bucky, pues hoy es su cumpleaños y cumple 104 años! Ahhh Bucky mi personaje favorito de MCU y por no decir el único que me gusta, gusta.  
> Incluso esta historia queda corta de toda su vida, una vida compleja donde parece no tener fondo. La profundidad de este personaje me inspira personalmente y como escritora. 
> 
> Agradezco a Claucita de por el apoyo crítico en esta historia :3


End file.
